Miami City Collosseum
For The Fans... "Ladies and Gentlemen, have we got a show for you tonight!" Kalin smiled as he listened to the crowd cheer up above. He adjusted the duel disk on his arm, and let out a deep breath. He was always excited at times like this. It wasn't his nerves though. It was like the feeling a horse had at the start of a race; not the fear of the race or the sound of the bell, but the eagerness to run. "Tonight, one of your favorite shining stars, and mine, has extended a challenge to two mystery duelists! Yes, you heard right, its a 2-on-1 Duel! Ladies and Gentlemen, please give it up forrrrr...SHINING WEISSS!" The ground parted, revealing the machinery within. The platform Kalin stood on rose to the surface, locking into place as the young performer waved to the crowd, delivering smiles and kisses to rile them up even more. As they started to calm down, the announcer turned everyones attention to the second platform, which had just started to rise. "Ladies and Gentleman are you ready? Action Field, on! Athletic Circus!" The large arena began changing into a huge circus with many attractions under the big top involving trapezes, cannons, trampolines, and many other humble entertainment pieces as well as changing the stands into carnival stands for the watching audience as the duelists stood on opposite trapeze stands. "Oh I love the look of this place, don't you Carly?" the more energetic one spouted. "It's cool I guess. Focus Diana, we've work to do." Carly said with a look of determination in her eyes as she readied her purple duel disk which created a red blade. Diana's duel disk was blue and had a gold blade. Setting his deck into his golden, star-shaped duel disk, Kalin drew his first cards, and smiled at his opponents. " I "hope you ladies have alot of fun out here. I'll do my best to entertain!" He said, before jumping down towards the trampoline. "To start, I'll summon Performapal Handsome Liger!" He called out, before the armored swordsman burst forth from the trampoline beneath Kalin, and carried him back to his platform. "Phew, that was close! Next, I'll activate the Performapal Dramatic Theater field spell! Lastly, I'll set a card, and end my turn." As the stage of his field spell rose beneath his feet, Kalin couldn't help but give a small sigh. "Your move." Carly draws and smiles. "I'll go first sister. I summon Amazoness Swordswoman!" she says summoning the woman in ATK Position. "Next I activate Amazoness Spellcaster! This will switch the riginal ATK of both of our monsters!" she shouts as their ATK switches through witchcraft. Amazoness Swordswoman's ATK becoms 1700 while Handsome Liger's becomes 1500 but increases by 200 from the Field Spell. "You think I'm not prepared for this? I activate Amazoness Heriloom! Go Swordswoman, destroy his monster!" The Swordswoman attacks and destroys Liger but Heirloom would prevent Amazoness Swordswoman from being destroyed. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Kalin gestures to his face down card. " Before your turn ends, I'll activate my face-down car, Illusion Balloons! This card let's me special summon a Performapal monster from the top 5 cards of my deck, and I choose Performapal Silver Claw!" Kalin plays the card as soon as he draws it, the wolf leaping onto the center of Kalin's stage. "Next, I draw!" Kalin adds another card to his hand, and sets one face down. "I summon Yuki Usagi."Then I acivate my Performapal Skullcrobat Joker in my pendulum zone! And I tune Yuki Usagi to my Silver Claw, to summon Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!" As Kalin calls out, the ground around his stage erupts in flames, and his dragon arises, alongside the monster he'd set in his Pendulum Zone."Also, my Odd-Eye's effect lets me summon a monster from my pendulum Zone, so my Joker gets to join this party!" Kalin points at the female warrior on his opponents side of the field. "Take out that monster, fellas!" Both Kalin's Odd Eyes, and his Performapal attack the warrior, and she explodes in a wave of sparkling flames. Carly smiles. "Don't forget about my monster's effect! When I would take the damage, you take it instead of me!" she shouts as the Amazoness' Sword is sent flying towards Weiss. The sword explodes in front of Kalin, causing his Life Points to drop slightly. "Oh well, that's it for my turn." Diana watches as Kalin ends his turn and draws a card. "I summon Terratiger, the Empowered Warrior! When he's summoned I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from my hand and I choose Flash Knight!" she says happily as she summons the Pendulum Monster. "Diana, why didn't you keep it in your hand until you had your Pendulum Scales?" Carly asks with an annoyed voice. Diana realizes this a little too late and looks through her hand. "Uhm, I set two cards face down and end my turn." Diana looks a little depressed about her blunder while Carly seems more irritated than anything. Kalin waved over at the pair, smiling softly. "Hey, its alright. Even the best of us make mistakes. I'd forgotten the effect of your Amazoness when I'd attacked before, myself. We just do our best in the moment, and when we make mistakes, we find a way to move forward!" he said as he drew another card. "I'll take my turn now, and activate bubble barrier. Then I'll attack your flash knight with my Performapal Joker!" Flash Knight is destroyed and Diana takes damage for her team but seems determined. "I activate First Aid Squad! This allows me to add Flash Knight back to my hand. There you go, safe and sound my knight." she says in a cute voice. She looks onward at the Synchro Monster. "Such amazing power, I wasn't expecting this." Category:Rp Areas Category:Pendulum DImension